What He Lost
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Me Or The Wallpaper. Avant qu'il ne parte, Kirk l'embrassa. K/S, baiser très innocent, minimalisme, et très probablement moins gay que des choses qui sont arrivées dans la série.


_Note de la traductrice : Tout petit OS pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux membres du forum et prendre une petite pause dans ma traduction en cours =)  
Comme vous allez le voir, c'est encore un peu différent de ce qu'on trouve actuellement dans le fandom francophone… La fic originale de l'auteur, Me Or The Wallpaper, se trouve ici : __h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5741970 / 1 / What_He_Lost_

_

* * *

_

**Courte note de début de l'auteur :** Ouais. J'ai essayé le minimalisme. Et un K/S. Je veux dire, comme un vrai K/S, par opposition à des sentiments romantiques implicites. Il y a des sentiments romantiques dans cette fanfiction, et ils sont effectivement suivit d'effets, en espérant qu'ils soient le plus réaliste possible parce que c'est ce que j'ai réellement essayé de faire. Pas certaine que ces premières tentatives aient atteint leur but mais j'imagine que je peux tout aussi bien poster cela. Oh et – minimalisme = court. Désolée.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

**What He Lost :**

C'était simple, vraiment.

Bien sûr, ça avait toujours été là. Cette possibilité profondément enfouie qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose. Pas seulement quelque chose de plus. Peu importe à quel point cela aurait pu être superficiel, ils croyaient tous les deux fermement qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir de 'plus' dans l'univers.

A la fin, avant qu'il ne s'en aille et que leurs chemins se séparent pour un temps dont aucun d'eux ne pourrait réellement déterminer la durée, Kirk l'embrassa. Et ce n'était pas un grand geste romantique. Il n'y avait aucune fièvre dans ce geste. La caresse de sa bouche était simplement autre chose – une étreinte, peut-être. Une main fraîche humaine serrant son épaule. C'était un acte qui allait peut-être plus loin, se souciant trop de l'autre pour simplement donner une tape dans le dos à une personne et lui dire 'au revoir'. Se souciant trop de l'autre pour tout simplement dire au revoir.

Le sentiment qui en ressortait était que c'était un baiser né d'une longue association. Il n'avait jamais embrassé Jim avant mais c'était familier.

Durant un instant, tout cela sembla peser sur ses épaules, le gelant de l'intérieur. C'était ce qu'il allait perdre.

Le pouce de Jim resta sur le côté de son épaule durant un instant, remontant légèrement dans l'action. Une main tenait son visage, et il sentait à peine les doigts se recourbant, essayant de saisir quelque chose. Il pouvait sentir le goût de l'eau. Et du sel. Il avait embrassé des gens avant, il les avait embrassés profondément, durant plus longtemps. Mais il lui semblait qu'aucun visage n'était jamais resté si proche du sien. Que son nez ne s'était jamais si bien aligné à côté de celui d'une autre personne avant. Qu'il n'avait jamais pu respirer si proche de la respiration de quelqu'un d'autre et pu reconnaître le goût de leurs bouches dans ce souffle.

Cela ne dura en fait qu'un instant. Un geste très simple, terriblement humain.

Tandis que Jim s'écartait, il réalisa qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant, sentant que sa respiration était un peu erratique durant un moment alors que les mots raisonnaient en lui.

C'est ce que je vais perdre.

Jim l'observait presque avec circonspection. Les doux yeux bruns étudiaient son visage comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Essayant de lire les dernières lignes d'un livre avant de le fermer. Peut-être essayait-il de mémoriser son visage ? Il ne savait pas.

Un petit disque fût pressé dans sa main, ses doigts se refermant doucement dessus, un par un.

C'est ce que je vais perdre.

Quelque chose se serra en lui. Ce n'était pas la fin. Il semblait que cet instant ne lui avait seulement donné qu'un aperçu de ce que la vie pourrait être. Ce disque fit retomber son bras. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Ces yeux essayaient d'enregistrer son image. Il pouvait toujours sentir le goût de l'eau dans sa bouche, sur les bords de ses propres lèvres.

Il ne pourrait jamais mettre un nom sur cela. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. A un certain moment, peut-être qu'une part de lui s'en serait soucié, s'en serait beaucoup trop préoccupé, mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Il devrait abandonner.

Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Jim pourrait venir avec lui.

Et il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Ils feraient leurs propres règles.

Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Et c'était toujours, résolument, ce qu'il allait perdre.

Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de sa terreur et ne pouvait pas la justifier, finalement. Il tenait le disque comme s'il était fait de verre, mémorisant ces trop précieux derniers mots pour lorsqu'il serait à des années lumière de là.

Fixant le mirage flou d'un visage et d'une pensée :

C'est ce que je vais perdre.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent plus jamais.


End file.
